


Must have been the wind...

by ShlynneAsh



Category: Music? - Fandom, Songs - Fandom, alec benjamin - Fandom
Genre: Alec Benjamin song, Must Have Been The Wind, music fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShlynneAsh/pseuds/ShlynneAsh
Summary: Alec Benjamin's song "Must have been the wind" with OCs. Random OCs. Made them up on the spot. It's not even that long. It's kinda fun to read if you know the song though.
Relationships: neighbors - Relationship, strangers - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Must have been the wind...

I was sitting in my room branching off from the small apartment I called home. My phone buzzed in my hand with a blaring _Mom_ in the dim light. “Hi, Ma,” I greeted her. 

“Good afternoon, Drew! How are you?” She spoke into the darkness.

“It’s night in Boston, Ma,” I told her.

“Oh dear, I'm sorry. Were you sleeping? Did I wake you up?” She asked, concerned. 

“No, I was just about to go to sleep. I’m good, how are you?” I asked. She told me she was good, and I told her about my day, and the phone-call slowly came to an end. With a sigh I slid my phone to the side table and closed my eyes.

I heard a loud crash from the ceiling, and the shatter of glass from the wall of the apartment above mine. At first I thought that I was dreaming, but then I heard the voice of a girl, and it sounded like she’d been crying. I lay awake and didn’t hear anything else. For some reason I felt worried and couldn’t find a comfortable position. I turned over and attempted to calm my thoughts, but my mind didn’t quiet. 

In a split second decision, I got dressed, and by the time I processed what I was doing, I was in the elevator heading to the second floor. I walked down the hall and then I knocked upon her door. She opened up and I asked about the things I’d heard, and explained I lived below her.

She said, “I think your ears are playin’ tricks on you.” Her sweater was zipped up to her chin. “Thanks for caring, Sir, that’s nice of you, but I have to go back in.” She was shorter than me, but her stance made her seem in charge. “It must have been the wind,” she said with a wobble in her voice. “It must have been the wind,” she mumbled.

I didn’t try to push her, so I went back to my own apartment. I laid down on the floor in my room, feeling cold concrete on my back. I told myself that it was none of my business, and that I should leave her alone. No, I just couldn’t shake the feeling something was wrong. I didn’t want to intrude because I didn’t have all the facts, but I couldn’t bare the thought of leaving her. I stared at my ceiling, wondering what she was doing, straining to hear footsteps I usually block out. When I was still awake after a long while, listening to her pace from the kitchenette counter above me, I went out again. I pressed the button on the elevator and headed to the second floor, walked down the hall and knocked upon her door again. Again, she opened it, though hesitantly. 

“Yes?” She started, recognizing my face.

“I’m sorry...I’ve just been hearing you pace for the last hour, and you never really gave me a reason for that noise earlier, so I just was wondering if I could help?”

She raised an eyebrow and said, “I think your ears are playin’ tricks on you.” The same way she did last time, as if she wasn’t repeating her words at all. I noticed she still had her gray sweater zipped up to her chin, and her hair was a bit messy as if she had been running her hands through it. “Thanks for caring, Sir, that’s nice of you, but I have to go back in. I wish I could tell you ‘bout the noise, but I didn’t hear a thing. It must have been the wind.” With a smile she said with wavering certainty, “It must have been the wind.”

I nodded and rang my hands, “Ah, right. It was probably just the wind.” I turned and walked back, remembering every detail of her face, and straining to hear the door close. For some reason I just wanted to help her.

With a grimace I went back to my room and lay down in my bed, fully clothed. I lay there for a long time, but I didn’t fall asleep. The sun came up and streamed light through the windows, and I just stared at it. I wanted to know what was wrong. I wanted to help her. So I got up for the last time, and grabbed the boombox sitting on the mantel. I switched station to station until I found the song I was looking for. I sat on the counter in the kitchenette, and played “Lean on Me” as loud as I could dial it, right at the ceiling where even after so many hours I still heard her pacing. If anybody had walked in on me in that moment, I don’t know what expression they would see; but I felt sincere. The pacing stopped.

If she asked me why I was playing the song so she could hear it, if she knocked on my door, I had figured out what I was going to say.

“I promise I’m not playing tricks on you,” I whispered to her halted footsteps. “You’re always welcome to come in. You could stay here for an hour or two if you ever need a friend. We can talk about the noise when you’re ready, but ‘till then,” I studied the non-existent patterns on the wall, wondering if somehow she could hear me. “We’ll say it must have been the wind.” 

There was silence. I didn’t hear her move. Minutes passed, and the only sound was one heavy shift of her weight. 

“Just say, it must have been the wind,” I told her.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who's reading this, but-glad you could make it.


End file.
